Kodokuna Okami
(Hybrid) |birthday = October 9 |gender = Male |height = 6 Foot 7 Inches |weight = 160 Pounds |blood type = O + |affiliation = Gotei 13 (Formally) |occupation = Ex- |previous occupation = |team = Kaizō |previous team = Gotei 13 (Fourth Division) |partner = Bermuda |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = , |relatives = Unknown |education = Shinō Acadamy |shikai = Sesshōmaru |bankai = Mattaku Sesshōmaru |image = }} Kodokuna Okma (孤独な狼, "Lone Wolf"), who also goes by Tosatsu Okami (狼屠殺, "Slaughtering Wolf"), is the first member of Kaizō, and Bermuda's most loyal companion. He is an Ex- , just like Bermuda, and tends to work along side him when doing missions in the name of Kaizō. Appearance During his time within the world of the living, Kodokuna was depicted as a handsome and frail-looking male. He had a rather impressive physique, which was complemented by his fairly tall stature and lean-built appearance. He had light skinned, and rather pointy ears. He, like his sons, also possessed amber colored eyes. His hair was knee-length and silver in color. His bangs, also like his children's, were relatively short and attractive. He was believed to be a human (at the time), but was later proved to have in his body, and was accounted for as a . He soon changed his appearance (around the time of his death), and became somewhat similar to how he looked in his children's flash back. He had light vintage colored yellow hair, and the bottom half was pure black in color. It protruded out the back of his head, and somewhat seemed to sag after going so far. It was then (from the sagging point) turning into a pony tail, which only went a few noticeable inches. It was later revealed that this was simply his and a way to stop his mother and his sons from realizing the truth of his death. When he managed to fully train and manifest the within his own Inner World, he unlocked the ability to fully fuse with it. Since they both (despite the race difference) shared the same amount of {[bw|Reiryoku}} and the desire to defeat and destroy everything them came in contact with (strong beings), the fusion was rather easy. It forced his body to change in appearance once again, and allowed for him to become more demon-like. The hole which usually appears on s also appeared on Kodokuna's chest, and he grew a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead. Personality History Equipment *'Makari' (魔狩り, Japanese lit. for "Demon Hunting"): When planned on using , the negative energy that was born from his hatred toward those whom had wronged his little sister took root within the Curved Sword. The sword was believed to disappear along with when he was defeated by . It is later revealed that Kodokuna himself traveled to in order to obtain the blade, in hopes that would come after him for it. To his surprise Hikari Raiotto already knew of his intentions, and went ahead and presented the blade to him as a gift. He kept it in hopes of one day using it to face opponents with the same dream and morality as , wanting to use it as an example of those who fail when fighting for nothing but revenge. The blade was then transformed and reshaped with the help of who at the time, was only as smart as Ijōna Hoshi (his soon to be successor). It was crafted to cut through objects and entities that were constructed of and devour . The energy in which it utilized, was similar to a combination of vibrations, and acid toxins similar to the poisonous venom utilized by . *'Onitaberu' (鬼を食べる, Japanese lit. For "Feasting Demons"): In a similar way to how Makari was created, Kodokuna had Xi help him create Onitaberu using the left over pieces from the Curved Sword of . The negativity that remained within those pieces was enough to allow Kodokuna to face s of -class with complete ease. However, as time progressed on, he found that using Onitaberu was like using a weaker version of Makari. He decided to take the power of the blade to another notch, and allowed for his 's negativity be housed in it. This forced the manifestation of a new blade, which completely did away with the original Onitaberu. Though, the new one kept the name of the original one, but just took on a different power. The new one, much like an could take over the user, and infuse their with their body, acting as a parasite. However, being that the inside of it is Kodokuna's, it does not harm him. It instead allows him to manipulate his with ease, and grants him the ability to preform a number of techniques similar to that of a . **' ' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Using the sphere at the end of his blade as a housing medium, Kodokuna secretes his essence out around the blade. Releasing a light faded green color from the edge of the blade. Swinging it causes the energy to be released, and fire a powerful technique in which could even critically wound a Gotei 13 Captain. ***' ' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): ***' ' (無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッタ), sero metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero", Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash"): ***' ' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): Powers & Abilities : In a similar fashion to , Kodokuna used an unknown means of distribution to convert his spiritual power into strength. When faced against somebody as strong as or , his power cannot be sensed. This is not because of how much he possesses, it is because it has been exchanged for nothing but physical strength and power. His physique is a perfect example of the amount of energy he now possesses, as he seems to be rather fragile, but can alter mountain ranges with the ken'atsu (wind generated from swinging a sword) of his sword(s). Also, when enraged, the Killing Intent that usually augments his , forms by itself, and takes the place of his vibration like distortions. *' ': Around Kodokuna's birth,both his father and mother were attacked by s. His mother seemed to activate the power known as around the time of his birth. The in her body, was passed onto Kodokuna, and was infused with the that was already within his body. This allowed for him to manifest an within his body, and at a young age. The began to distribute power within his body, aiming to completely grasp hold of his body. The amount of energy that circled throughout his body soon became a continuous habit. He began to gain control over it, and activated something similar to a . However, as time continued to press on, he decided to simply use the as a pure weapon. **' ' (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): **' ' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): ***' ' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") **'Hueco Envidia' (虚圏羨望, Spanish lit. for "Hollowed Envy" , Japanese lit. for "Empty Envy"): In a similar fashion to how s borrow the power of their , Kodokuna borrows the power of the inside of his body. The power becomes a complete part of him, and allows for him to channel out the Killing Intent and Negativity of his and use it to augment his . This, being that his spiritual power was converted into Physical Power, augments his physical abilities. It also makes his secrete from his body like . However, when doing so, his sclera becomes dark crimson red, and he begins to releasing like energy off of his body, as if becoming a shadow of hate. The amount of tolerance that he holds, tends to be the trigger of this ability, and depends on the amount of power he releases when activating this -like transformation. : : *'Sangensui' (酸減衰, Japanese lit. for "Acidic Decay"): **'San Ōkami Katsubō' (酸狼渇望, Japanese lit. for "Acidic Wolf's Craving"): : Zanpakutō Sesshōmaru (殺生丸, Sesshomaru, "Killing Perfection") is the Zanpakutō in Kodokuna's possession, and is the only thing that ties him to his duties as a . It has the appearance of a normal Japanese Katana, but has a hilt that seems to resemble just an ordinary sword. The tsuba is in the shape of a dark crimson red rectangle, and the handle is covered in black and white sharkskin ribbon. The very tip of the handle (near the end) is pure gold, and is used to add onto the design of the entire blade. It resides on the left side of his body (meaning he is right handed), but he occasionally wields it with his left hand. It has been described as a rather picky and unmerciful Zanpakutō, meaning it would even cut Kodokuna if he did not cooperate with it. *' ': Sesshōmaru is one of the only few Zanpakutō out there to remain it's exact shape and size when entering it's form. It is activated by the command Caza or Hanto (ハント, Spanish and Japanese lit. for "Hunt"). A pillar of energy is released from the tsuba and up (completely coating the blade) when it enters it's . The tattoos that have taken root on Kodokuna's arms begin to glow, and swirl slightly up his arm. This proves that he has ascended the synchronization rate of him and his Zanpakutō. **'Shikai Special Ability': Similar to 's and 's Zanpakutōs, Kodokuna's doesn't have an actual ability. It can remain within it's state, and not a single person would know (unless of course they pay attention to his tattoos). It's only known power, according to Xi, is that it is capable of cutting through other Zanpakutō and metal objects with complete ease. It is also capable of producing sharp ken'atsus that can slice through sheet metal rather easily. It is then later on proved that his Zanpakutō's ability is to up the synchronization rate between the wielder and the weapon, allowing for the Perfect Killing Machine. ***'Mūnhasai' (ムーン破砕, Japanese lit. for "Crushing Moon"): In a fashion similar to the it is modeled after, Mūnhasai is an ability that allows the Zanpakutō to absorb the user's and focus it into the tip of the blade. The outcome is somewhat like a , but because of his Zanpakutō's ability to amplify the synchronization rate between them, he can release a technique with twice the range and power of any said to be utilized by . It takes the shape of a purple and green colored crescent moon, and has enough pour to disintegrate solid Steel. *' ': When Sesshōmaru enter it's , it becomes Mattaku Sesshōmaru (全く殺生丸, Mattaku Sesshomaru, "Complete Killing Perfection"). It also seperates into two items. The first item being the sword itself, and the second item being the it's sheath. The reference made by these two being formed by his being released, is that a real Killer knows when to pull his blade, and when to go all out. It is also a reference to his sword style, which revolves around ending the opponent with a single swing, and goes by the name "Gaishū Isshoku". It also takes on the appearance of a sword he once possessed as a child, which was given to him by his own father. It has a white handle, with a purple tip, and a tsuba in the shape of a rectangle. The tsuba is wide enough to provide as a guard, and the blade itself is dual toned carbon steel. **'Bankai Special Ability':